Phantom Data Attack
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen_Shot_2012-01-07_at_3.34.25_PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 43 |last = Exodus |next = Spectra's Last Stand }} Phantom Data Attack is the 43rd episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on March 6, 2010. Plot With the BT System destroyed, and New Vestroia safe once more, the Bakugan are all moved back to New Vestroia from Marucho's house. The Bakugan thank the Resistance as they depart from Marucho's house, while Klaus remains on Vestal in case the Vexos reveal themselves. Baron, Mira and Ace decided to stay on Earth to train and head to Dan's house for dinner. However, Marucho calls them saying that strange data has appeared in Bakugan Interspace in the form of unknown Bakugan. Everyone heads into Bakugan Interspace, and meet four Bakugan that even Drago doesn't recognize. The Bakugan do not communicate so Baron suggests battling with them. Marucho creates a digital copy of Baron so his challenger Haos Aranaut has a partner brawler. The battle does not go so well for Baron and things get even worse when Avatar Baron whips out Battle Gear for Aranaut. Aranaut defeats Baron and Nemus, and destroys the field of Bakugan Interspace. Everyone begins suspecting that Spectra may have sent the Phantom Data. Major events *All of the Bakugan from New Vestroia return home. *Marucho finds that a strange set of data has appeared in Bakugan Interspace. *The data is revealed to contain four unknown Bakugan: Aquos Akwimos, Ventus Hawktor, Subterra Coredem, and Haos Aranaut. *Baron decides to battle Aranaut, so Marucho creates a digital copy of him called "Avatar Baron" to act as Aranaut's brawler. *The four unknown Bakugan are revealed to have Battle Gear. *Baron battles Avatar Baron and loses. Featured Brawl Baron vs Avatar Baron *Baron Life Force: 500 points *Avatar Baron Life Force: 500 points ROUND 1 BATTLE Avatar Baron throws his Gate Card and Aranaut (900 Gs) Baron throws out Saint Nemus (600 Gs) Baron activates ability Haos Force '''(Nemus: 600 - 900 Gs) Avatar Baron activates an ability (Aranaut: 900 - 1200 Gs) *Aranaut dodges all of Nemus attacks Baron activates ability Sparkly Roa''' (Nemus: 900 - 1100 Gs) (Aranaut: 1200 - 1000 Gs) Avatar Baron activates Light Wave (Aranaut: 1000 - 1200 Gs) (Nemus: 1100 - 900 Gs) *Aranaut breaks Nemus' shield and kicks him, knocking him out of the battle *Baron Life Force: 200 points ROUND 2 *Baron Life Force: 200 points *Avatar Baron Life Force: 500 points BATTLE Baron throws his Gate Card and Saint Nemus (600 Gs) Avatar Baron throws out Aranaut (900 Gs) Baron opens his Gate Card (Phantasmorphic) *Aranaut's legs turn to stone (Aranaut: 900 - 800 Gs) Baron sends out Bakugan Trap Haos Piercian (350 Gs) (Nemus' and Piercian's Power Levels combine) (Nemus/Piercian: 950 Gs) Avatar Baron activates Valkyrie Fist *Aranaut's fists smashes the ground and destroys Baron's Gate Card (Aranaut: 800 - 900 - 1200 Gs) (Nemus/Piercian: 950 - 350 Gs) Baron activates ability Explode '(Aranaut: 1200 - 1000 Gs) Baron continues with the ability '''Sparkly Arrow '(Aranaut: 1000 - 600 Gs) (Nemus/Piercian: 350 - 750 Gs) *The attack hits Aranaut and knocks him out *Avatar Baron Life Force: 350 points '''ROUND 3 *Baron Life Force: 200 points *Avatar Baron Life Force: 350 points BATTLE Avatar Baron throws his Gate Card and Aranaut (900 Gs) Baron throws out Saint Nemus (600 Gs) Avatar Baron sends out Battle Gear''' Battle Crusher 'and equips it to Aranaut (Aranaut: 900 - 1000 Gs) Avatar Baron activates a Battle Gear ability (Aranaut: 1000 - 2000 Gs) Baron activates ability '''Sparkly Arrow '(Aranaut: 2000 - 1600 Gs) (Nemus: 600 - 1000 Gs) Baron sends out Bakugan Trap Haos Piercian (350 Gs) (Nemus and Piercian's Power Levels combine) (Nemus/Piercian: 1350 Gs) Baron continues with ability 'Tank Bunker '(Nemus/Piercian: 1350 - 1550 Gs) (Aranaut: 1600 - 1400 Gs) Baron then activates ability 'Sparkly Arrow '''again (Nemus/Piercian: 1550 - 1950 Gs) (Aranaut: 1400 - 1000 Gs) Avatar Baron activated an ability that nullified all of Baron's abilities. (Aranaut: 1000 - 1600 Gs) (Nemus/Piercian: 1950 - 1350 - 200 Gs) *Baron Life Force: 0 points Avatar Baron wins Character Debut *Avatar Baron Bakugan Debuts *﻿Aranaut *Coredem *Hawktor *Akwimos Bakugan Seen *Helix Dragonoid *Saint Nemus *Coredem *Hawktor *Akwimos *Aranaut *Helios MK2 (flashback)﻿ *Verias﻿ *Hammersaur (cameo) *Anchorsaur (cameo) *Goblinball (cameo) *Freezer (cameo) *Clawcer (cameo) *Wontu (cameo) Bakugan Trap Seen *Piercian Battle Gear Debuts *Battle Crusher Battle Gear Seen *Battle Crasher *Twin Destructor (Flashback) Trivia *Once again, the Japanese opening sequence is updated, replacing the scenes from ''Spectra Rises ''with ones from Spectra's Last Stand.'' Video de:Phantomdaten-Angriff Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes